Supreme Commander Thora 'Marumee
The Leader of Trident of Revelation and Vice Kaidon of the Allied Sangheili Houses is Thora 'Marumee, who believes freedom is the right of all sentient beings, he is a good heartened man, who serves as a lesson that it is much better to be the nicer person, to stand for what is right. His experience in war has taught him that all beings, no matter their species can fight and win in the fight, he will stop at nothing to make sure the Galaxy is safe from annihilation or worse. Even in times of ordeal, Thora speaks patriotically and ensures that justice will be upheld for as long as possible. He would gladly sacrifice his own life to ensure the safety of others. The Poster boy for all that is good and righteous. Thora, unlike many Sangheili, holds no grudge towards anyone if they have mistret him, however, his sense of justice kicks in when they have done the same to others. Thora holds no visible interest in romantic relationships or helping himself instead of others. As obsessively as Turok Nar 'Mdragath strives to achieve his objective, Thora is equally as dedicated to stopping him, even at the cost of his life, his world, and—if necessary—his own people. It was on his order that the Forerunner Keyship Dreadnought with the Progenitor inside was jettisoned into space, dooming High Charity to a slow death and its people to a nomadic life. The sacrifices he has made weigh heavily on his heart, but they must be done, for there is no other choice. He knows the ambitions that lurk in Turok's heart, and they must never see the light of day. Lives must be kept free from the threat of 'Mdragath's tyranny, no matter the cost. This obsession with the defeat of Turok has robbed 'Marumee of some of his early idealism. This has created a certain ruthlessness beneath his otherwise honest and caring personality. As much as Thora may believe in freedom and life, but he tends to revoke that in the case of...certain evils. He rips apart, shoots, slices and destroys many foes that chose the wrong side, the wrong being that of what is commonly considered as evil. For this reason, he is a symbol of greatness and inspiration to his allies, his enemies have such respect for him, though for this reason, 'Marumee's fear factor is extremely high. He is not invincible, perhaps Thora's greatest weakness is his need to protect others, his need to save the innocent, which can backfire on him and be used to the advantage of a foe. He can be played like a game in this respect to get him killed or for him to fail something miserably. Before the activation of Halo, the Forerunners handpicked seven individuals from around the Galaxy to halt any uprising problems as well as continue their legacy. The Disciples originally were great allies, always united and an unstoppable force of justice against the Dark Alchemists. Each were given a Precursor relic which corresponded to the reality/long term task of the assigned Disciple. Thora 'Marumee was the last to be brought in to the original Seven Disciples of the Forerunners. He was the leader of the group, the mediator and visionary, passing among them all as a calm, inspiring, thoughtful, unifying and well-liked friend. It was his unique personality and his inspiring reassurance that "All are One" that allowed the Disciples to rally and succeed in their battle against the Chaos Bringer Unikrus. The group was composed of: Thora 'Marumee, the Fist of Justice Spectra, the Time Keeper April, the Space Warden Nightfall, the Master of War The Inheritor, the Keeper of the Secrets Darkor 'Mdragath, the Artist of the Ancients Alltazaak Tapaal Sadaag 'Wukjarl, the Ageless Watcher The group was subservient to a group of Thirteen Forerunners, who all oversaw the group, some of its members having equal roles to Disciples, however, as there were 13 Forerunner Overseers and 7 Disciples, the remaining 6 Overseers held entirely different roles altogether. Spectra was the Time Keeper, and thus was the team's Prophet. April, along with Darkor was the creator, April was responsible for the actual making with her mighty Forge of Valiance-and-Soul, one of the overseers. Nightfall was like a Hades among the Disciples, as their 'Master of War', he was the strategist and tactician of the Disciples, who made many bids for leadership. The Inheritor was the 'Agent' of the group, the Keeper of Secrets, he alone was able to discover secret motives of each member using his special mask, which allowed him sight into the very thoughts of his peers. However, he was not loyal enough to report the more dangerous members, as he was also the most cunning and treacherous of the Disciples. Alltazaak however, was a different case. The team's 'Ageless Watcher'- loyal servant of the Overseers, by far the wisest of them all. When Darkor was on a quest with his Forerunner Overseer- Fall-of-Mischief, the latter was brutally killed in battle with the Flood, his body corrupted by the parasite, Darkor took it upon himself to destroy his master, once he killed the flood around him and destroyed his master's combat form, Darkor retrieved his overseer's combat skin, believing the overseers would appreciate its return. However, the combat skin was somehow "drawn" to Darkor, and soon attached to the Disciple. Returning to their headquarters, he revealed the events and the skin was to be removed. However, it failed, the combat skin simply wouldn't come off. The Overseer Valiace-of-Soul became romantically attached to Darkor, the two had a relationship, which was odd for the others. Nonetheless, the team was stable and efficient, their actions during the closing years of the 2nd Dark Wars were revolutionary to the Forerunner cause. Darkor began slightly mutating himself and retrofitting his combat skin. However, this would not last long, Darkor was accused of being a Dark Alchemist. Darkor was the creator, scientist, searcher and hunter, responsible for finding most of the odd entities they discovered, and along with April, was responsible for most of the creations of the group. Despite this, no one knew how he did this, and he was somehow able to stop the Inheritor from seeing into his mind. The Disciples were placed in command of Ecumene-Affiliated Pilgrims and workers of different species in similar fashion to the Overseers choosing the Disciples, to find stars and replenish the Progenitor with their energy. Darkor began to court some followers to his side. He selected a small number of Builders, Pilgrims and Soldiers to do his bidding in private, ultimately in service of subverting the Disciples in favour of his own agenda. Jaltavak Fiokar 'Wukjarl, Altazaak's brother and Darkor's most trusted and capable Pilgrim, devoted allegiance to him, and so Darkor began to sow seeds of mistrust in Jaltavak. He claimed the Disciples' refusal to sacrifice to save their own agendas would be its downfall, and that an army had to be readied in case the Disciples betrayed them all. Darkor began seeing himself as the Progenitor's chosen one and began destroying solar systems with sentient life to replenish the Cube. His "brothers" in the Disciples warned him not to do it again, so Darkor tried it again on Earth to lure them. With Valiance-of-Soul at his side, Darkor, in the ultimate act of betrayal, murdered his love with his Heartseeker Incineration Cannon, turning her into literally nothing but a memory. And Darkor's name forevermore was...the Ruinous. He pleaded for help from the Dark Alchemists, they only sent Sangheili and Human Alchemists. No Forerunners nor San 'Shyuum. The Ruinous however, betrayed the Alchemists too, acquiring his most loyal Pilgrims and workers and Dark Alchemist allies, founding his new vision, his new belief, his new faction: The Desticrons. The Ruinous used an ancient machine known as the Devourer, a Precursor machine that could consume every form of energy on an entire world, primarily by harvesting their sun. The range of the machine however could be increased to consume more. The energy would be contained inside of the Devourer, and seemed to have an infinite storage. It needed the Corpus of Leadership to activate however. As Jaltavak joined the Desticrons, The Ruinous' plan was to build Devourers across the Galaxy to kill off all enemy life and bring a victory to the Desticrons. The Overseers and the Disciples would never let this happen. They brought an army of their own to Earth. One thousand Forerunners, backed by hundreds of thousands of Pilgrims and other soldiers to assist them in Ancient Earth Egypt (not Ancient Egypt). The battle seemed to never end, They did not expect The Ruinous to have so much power, and one by one they fell by his wretched hand. He had "expanded his consciousness—absorbed the mental mass of a hive intelligence seventy trillion strong, probed the neural functions of creatures that swim in unrefined thought..." Since last they met, he was "so much more" than they were however, The Ruinous was eventually defeated, and the Corpus was stolen from him by the Overseers. The Ruinous was then imprisoned, and placed on trial by the Forerunner council. He was then exiled by the Overseers themselves, however, he would not go alone, instead he was imprisoned, entered through a gateway to his own sarcophagus. In the ultimate sacrifice, the Overseers gave their lives to seal the Corpus in a tomb made of their own bodies, a tomb that could not be found. The Disciples thought this was their biggest challenge, yet their challenges were just beginning. By the time that the Allied Coalition had began the assault on Xavok, Nightfall began to question Spectra and April's relationship, stating there should be no romance in the group. He had also questioned Thora's leadership, the Inheritor discovered he had plans on betrayal, and Nightfall offered him a place in his new vision, seizng the opportunity, the Inheritor joined him. This incited the Disciple infighting conflicts. Thora, Spectra, April and Alltazaak all still allies, found what Nightfall was planning: The total oblivion of the living creatures that defied him. With the Inheritor at his right hand, the remaining Disciples had to fight their own allies. Nightfall broadcast to the Galaxy, telling them to obey his law, or die. The Inheritor hunted down those who refused. Their followers took the name: Vuzis, after Nightfall's real name- Agranam 'Vuzi. The final stand was at the Battle of Dafalmar, which would see the end of the Disciples and the encouragement of a vengeful evil. Alltazaak and April battled the Inheritor, pinning him down and forcing him to surrender. Spectra and Thora took Nightfall head on, Nightfall kicking and tossing the Time Keeper aside, 'Marumee was forced to jump in before he could rain down terror with the Composer. Thora pulled Nightfall's own shotgun away from him, aiming at the Master of War's right eye and firing at him, throwing him into the portal to the future and Thora tossed the shotgun along with it. The Inheritor used the same portal created by Spectra to escape into the future. When the portal closed, the remaining Diciples reported to their Forerunner mentor, and thus he put them into the future as well, but reset their age and fate, so they would live on as normal people the future, basically, they were reincarnated, however, Alltazaak was given eternal longevity to ensure he could keep watch of the course of events in time so that Spectra, April and Thora would be reborn at the intended times. When tragedy at last ended the era of the Forerunners, Halo was activated. All memory of his past life gone, Thora 'Marumee was reborn. Thora 'Marumee was concerned about the hegemonic inequality in the Covenant. He became a follower of Sangheili Councillor Sentinan 'Privardee. A few years later, in the earliest days of the Human/Covenant war, Thora and N'tho 'Longan, his friend who would become a medic, both were conscripted into army service. It was in the training room that Thora met the man who would later become his greatest enemy- Turok 'Mdragath, also a follower of 'Privardee. Turok and Thora both had their own set of friends, Turok befriended one- Rassaag 'Xytarg, who was very interested in science. Though their differences never developed into more than a friendly rivalry. After finishing their training and receiving their new 'ee' suffixes, the group was contacted by Sentinan 'Privardee, who wanted to use the two months before the group would enter the war as a chance to help them, it was not uncommon for Sentinan to sponsor or teach new soldiers as an act of kindness. The Hardan state on Sangheilios, who believed Sentinan to be a mad heretic, launched an attack on the a facility operated by his power base. Turok, Thora, Rassaag, N'tho 'Longanee and Elima 'Ona-one of few new female recruits, who was only going to become a mere support troop stationed away from action, fended off the Hardans when Sentinan and Whul 'Javumee successfully transported a Forerunner power generator to Sangheilios. The Hardans laid down their arms, but Turok resented that so many of his comrades had died before even entering the Human-Covenant War, and it was only by Thora's persuasion that 'Mdragathee found it within himself to forgive his enemies and shake the Hardan Iron 'Hardanee's hand. That evening, Turok eavesdropped on a conversation between Sentinan and Thora. Sentinan claimed Thora could become a great leader someday, and intended to oversee him until he could one day become a councillor himself. Thora refused, unable to accept he could ever reach such heights and become somehow superior to his friends. The next day, Turok grumbled to Rassaag that if he were 'Marumee, he would have accepted Sentinan's offer. Thora was a great soldier, a born warrior who quickly scaled the ranks, though his time as a Major and Ultra were both rather long. He was one of the fairest military officers of the Covenant, he inspired equality among his troops. Thora led his own Commando Unit during the earlier years of the Human-Covenant war, a special team of highly trained and excellent Covenant warriors: The Dominant Crusaders. 'Marumee displayed great care for all the Commandos in the unit, even their Unggoy Weapons Caddy and surprisingly absolute badass: Polt. Thora and his unit were often deployed to take care of rather resilient UNSC positions, often the members drew their swords to combat their foes, though Iron 'Hardanee, now Thora's good friend, often objected, preferring to use his heavy weapons more than his sword. Time passed and the Unit started to fade out of service following the death of Orsa 'Pellumee, the team's Phantom pilot. Thora managed to gain many new friends from his inspirational words of wisdom, a short time later, he gained the rank of Zealot and Shipmaster. Shortly after being promoted to shipmaster, Thora sustained an injury in the training ring due to a mistake. His family hushed up the incident, as well as the resultant visit by a physician, due to the Sangheili's cultural stigma toward doctors and medical operations. During his convalescence, Thora handmade an old-fashioned doarmir-fur shipmaster's cloak, and would later wear it as part of his shipmaster's attire to remind him that he could make grave mistakes if he let his guard down. Turok's fleet was deployed to invade the Human world of Kolto in 2537, partially because the government wanted to keep him away from business with the Ministry. Within mere months, Kolto was little more than Glass, but High Command wanted to keep Turok away for longer. He was only allowed return to High Charity for two weeks, before he was called to defend the Covenant world of Eliksnia. Turok not only defended the planet, but the relic convinced him to follow the UNSC fleet that fled from the invasion all the way to the planet they originated from, Alluvion. His fleet however, required help, as they were thrown into yet another invasion. Thora 'Marumee, now a Supreme Commander, cooperated using his fleet in the invasion. Again, another successful glassing. Whilst 'Marumee was called to invade other worlds, Turok was summoned by Sentinan 'Privardee. Sentinan told Turok that he had underestimated him, and that 'Mdragathee was a competent leader and a great warrior. Sentinan however, revealed to Turok that he was going to organise a mass rebellion against the Covenant, and that he would collaborate with Humanity on the issue, telling Turok that everything the Prophets had said was a lie, that the Great Journey was a lie. Turok was informed that he did not have to join him in the rebellion. Turok had a choice to make, which he consulted with the relic. The relic told him that Sentinan and his followers must be weeded out. Turok obliged, and as a new Heretic war dawned, 'Mdragathee informed the High Council that the leader of the Heretics was Sentinan. 'Privardee, having been told about, went into hiding in High Charity, and in many cities, his followers and the Covenant Army battled. It was only a matter of time before Sentinan was found, and Turok offered to destroy him with his followers. It is unknown what exactly took place during the confrontation, but it is known that Sentinan escaped and gathered his most elite and great allies, and used a starship to escape from High Charity, however, on the 4th of November 2539, Sentinan's ship took off, the plan was to escape from the Covenant's grasp and unite with a UNSC Fleet who would then take them in. However, using information gathered by Starnam and High Charity Police Chief Barric 'Kaidom's scouts, High Command learned that the ship was taking off from the Oracle's Launch Site, and by that afternoon, it launched. The launch was monitored by the Air Force, who scrambled seven Banshee Fighters to intercept it. However, the ship was accompanied by Heretic Vampires, who escorted the ship through its journey, the ship itself had weapons strong enough to destroy the artillery after it. The vampires however, were shot down by the artillery, and the ship was now unguarded. The Banshee Wing Leader fired a missile at the ship, which opened several panels to reveal smaller missiles, each of which along with the bigger missile chased the transport until they hit it, and destroyed the ship, which was carrying Sentinan's creation that would have won the Heretics the war, a smart A.I which was more powerful than anything ever built. However, it was destroyed and lost with the ship. Thora 'Marumee watched the transport as it escaped and was destroyed. Before being destroyed, the ship opened a slipspace portal, which the missiles knocked the ship into, the portal closed before it could be entered. It is unknown where the ship went. Turok, after returning to the Covenant after his long 'holiday', found out that the current Covenant Imperial Admiral and former Supreme Commander Voro 'Quantumee had passed away, Turok saw a new opportunity, and his master confirmed that the should pursue the role. 'Mdragathee appealed to High Command for the role, and became one of three candidates to be chosen, one of which was the rising star- Thora 'Marumee. High Command had found it such a difficult decision that the High Council grew tired of the military's indecisiveness. The three candidates would present their reasons for being the new Imperial Admiral to the council. 'Marumee was not personally interested in the title, as he felt he was not ready, but he did see that it could be an opportunity to improve the conditions for the military. Turok however, craved it more than anything in the galaxy at that moment. The third candidate was Serket 'Lapumee, who was known for his legendary command on the battlefield, not unlike Turok and Thora. Whilst Turok presented a manifesto of harsh leadership, Thora presented one of fair but firm, something the Council seemed to prefer, as Serket seemed like a middle ground, which the council wanted. Upon learning that Serket was the most likely to get the role, Turok left the conference at the end with an angered gnash of his teeth, the red in his eyes from the relic returning temporarily. The council however, made the decision to drop 'Marumee from the line up, as his methods were deemed unfit for the role, and that he should be kept as a military leader without too much political input. In the final conference, Serket however, seemed weak and nervous in his decision making, something which was an increasing problem. In the end, 'Mdragathee won the role, at last, he was the Imperial Admiral on the 7th of February 2541. At last in the leadership role he had been promised, Imperial Admiral Turok Nar 'Mdragathee thanked the relic, and was told to draw the war closer to the home shores of the UEC, the relic knew the location of Earth, a fact the Covenant did not. The relic had predicted the end of the war in 2552, the ideal time. When Thora 'Marumee was sent to invade one of the most important worlds to humanity- Garos, for all it contributed to the UEC, the relic knew it had made the correct choice in apprentice. Garos was glass within months. 'Marumee's next invasion would be of a Forerunner Shield World, which Covenant High Command desired, and failure was not an option. After the biggest and most influential battle on a non Human or Covenant world ensued, Thora had failed, and the shield world was destroyed, and the Prophets believed it would lead them to all of the halo rings. When Thora returned, he was brought before the council on trial for his failure, as Thora tried to inform the council that it was not so simple to accomplish such a task, he tried to reason with the council to take away his status. The council responded harshly, and ordered Barcus- The Chieftain of the Jiralhanae to brand him with the mark of shame and be made an example of. Thora was sent to a prison to be executed, but he was released, as Turok had negotiated with the council to keep him alive and keep his rank. 'Marumee was brought to Turok's quarters, after Thora mistakenly asked if he was to become an Arbiter, Turok told him that the council had no intention on bestowing such a mantle on anyone at the moment. The Imperial Admiral informed the disgraced Supreme Commander that he had negotiated with the council to allow him one more chance to prove himself. When Thora asked how, Turok told Thora that it was because he had discovered a Forerunner terminal on the planet with the location of one Halo Ring specified. Thora was told that he should prepare to get to the ring quickly before the UNSC could arrive, as Turok's spies told him that they too had the location. 'Marumee however, would not operate alone. Being the Imperial Admiral, Turok was able to usurp direct command over any fleet in the Covenant Navy, so the council decided that Thora's Fleet of Undeniable Carnage would have to go alongside Turok's Fleet of Glorious Victory as part of the Covenant's Two Fleet Standard- a policy that two Fleets would engage in the campaign of a Halo ring. All major decisions made by Thora would have to be authorised by Turok, and any shipmaster in 'Marumee's fleet would ultimately be subordinate to their equal in Turok's. Most in Thora's fleet were followers of 'Marumee, and most in Turok's were often his own followers, so opinions on the whole matter differed across the fleets. Upon preparation for the event, 'Marumee was kicked and beaten around by Barcus more, the Jiralhanae telling him that failure once means retribution, failure twice means death, which was later a phrase coined by Turok. The fleets were then joined in orbit above High Charity and embarked on the quest to get to the Halo ring. The Covenant had reached the Ring before the UNSC. For this reason, they had more time to set up initial operations on the ring. Turok visited the troops of the initial force on the second day, and gave a rallying speech, he performed this twice- with soldiers dispatched from his fleet and soldiers from 'Marumee's, naturally, he did not recieve the same welcome from Thora's. The Imperial Admiral returned to his Flagship- Triumphant Harbinger, where he to discovered in the hangar before he had even the chance to get to the bridge that his decoders had intercepted messages from a nearby UNSC Fleet, which was arriving to the ring, within seconds it arrived. Turok ordered the whole fleet to go on the defence, theorising that the UNSC would take their troops to the ring, and would allow for him to focus his air force on destroying the enemy from above. He ordered 'Marumee's air force units to defend however, as Turok naturally had more skilled pilots. The control room's location was a mystery, and so, the race to find it began, as the UNSC favoured finding and destroying the room, the Covenant wanted to use it for the Great Journey into the Divine Beyond. Thora took it upon himself to find out as much as possible, ordering his best to try and take down the Forerunner Contructs defending the ring, and use them against the Humans. On the ring, 'Marumee spent much of his time, whereas Turok commanded from the fleet. 'Marumee recognised the Human Fleet as the same one that he faced at the shield world and some of their ships, namely the Capital UNSC Hallelujah, as some of his foes on Garos. Turok tried sending his human double agent- Spartan III and ONI agent Silas-670 to gather information on troop movements and Fleet plots, allowing the Admiral to destroy ships as they left combat to repair, and for 'Marumee's forces to locate and destroy Human outposts. 'Marumee had lead his troops to a Forerunner Anti-Air battery on the ring to commandeer it, and stationed General Parg 'Vhandee there to keep it defended and firing on UNSC Jets, Fighters, Transports and Planes. Team Matrix- a squad of Spartan III Commandos under the command of Spartan 603 Luke, this team had foiled 'Marumee on the shield world. Matrix had found the cannon, and decided to take it down. In the attack, one of the team members- Bobby, conversated with Parg on the Great Journey and its validity, the General said he would lay down his life for the journey, but in reality, he came to some sort of realisation. Parg fled after being overpowered, reporting his failure to Thora, who told him that if it were Turok in command, he would have been executed. 'Marumee went out on exploration for the night, where he promptly got lost. He however, did meet with Matrix and two members Spartan Team Salvation- Peter 'The Gambler' and Jason 'Spectra'. 'Marumee was held at gunpoint, and subsequently, he was captured, however, he had no cell bars or chains. The teams were lost and without communication, and Thora could not establish connection. The teams tried to convince him that the Prophets were liars whilst 'Marumee fired back at them, they had to set up camp for the night, 'Marumee was kept under the watchful eye of Spectra. Thora was, in the morning, brought to a Forerunner Terminal by the team, which was a recording of a Forerunner whom was part of ring construction. The Forerunner lamented that Halo was not finished, and would destroy the galaxy, upon finishing the recording, 'Marumee disagreed, though he was in fact becoming convinced himself, whilst a Forerunner Monitor the team had met- 367 Semper Tyrannis, who told him all, Thora finally believed. The team learned that returning to any UNSC Outposts would be near-impossible, and Thora agreed to take them to his. Silas-670 had been watching them, and reported Thora's betrayal to Turok. 'Marumee finally established radio connection with his outpost, who reported suffering threats from Turok's fleet. One of Turok's Invasion force Generals, the Hardan Iron 'Hardanee, had successfully joined them and defected. They returned to them, where 'Marumee held a rally telling them that the Great Journey was a lie and that Humans were not evil. The message was broadcast to most of the fleet, and Turok sent a kill force to wipe out the outpost, commanded by an Ultra- Blurak 'Outumee, after fending off the atatck, Blurak was captured. This lead to a fleet battle between 'Marumee's and 'Mdragathee's to begin, in the process, a quick ceasefire was called between Thora's and the UNSC to stop loss of potential allies. Thora's forces having eluded him for now, Turok was given new orders by his master: build a mighty starship that would scour the stars for something very important to the relic's plans. The relic counseled 'Mdragathee to not make the same mistakes he did thousands of years ago, that his protege should strike without mercy or hesitation. Construction began in High Charity, and the starship would be named The Scourge. After a truce on the ring, the UNSC/Separatist alliance swept through Turok's growing influence on the ring, and within days, the march to the control room began, after it was found. Turok managed to reach the control room with the Prophet of Burden, a large group of soldiers and Honour Guards. However, in the battle ensuing, the Flood arrived, Silas was killed, the Prophet assassinated by Thora and Turok forced to leave, however, this was his plan, in a way. Turok had wanted to take full control of the ring and never allow it to fire. However, when it was destoryed, he returned to High Charity before the Great Schism initiated there, with the High Prophet of Reliance ordering the Brutes through Barcus to kill off the Elites. Turok gathered his followers in a final rally cry, told them of the relic and the Dromund Empire, and united them under the name of 'Desticrons' as he did in the Dromund Empire. When Turok presumed to believe he would accompany his master, he was rebuked and punished. Soon, the Scourge was finally completed, and Turok assigned Sork to command the ship. The relic, revealing himself to be named "The Ruinous" and finally showing his appearance, praised Turok for his fine work, and ordered him to stay behind to continue the ensuing war. The President of the United Earth Colonies had invited the Supreme Kaidon, Davroah 'Senuth to discuss terms on a full treaty. And, by The President Vice President, Davroah and Thora the Treaty of 2552 was signed. And the UEC's Office of Naval Intelligence was dissolved due to violating the Treaty. Thora founded Trident of Revelation, a classified strike force between the UEC and newly formed Allied Sangheili Houses from the ashes of the Covenant. Thora was leader. T.O.R and a majority of the galaxy did battle with the Dromund Empire, ruled by Turok as Emperor, Thora served his regular role as Supreme Commander, but often fought in the battles, leading his troops literally from the front. During the Battle of Oruxon, Thora decided that the Dromund Empire would never surrender under Turok, so the evil oppressor had to be destroyed, he charged at his mortal enemy- Turok Nar 'Mdragath, but was defeated by him as he had the Dread Gauntlet with all stones. Thora was almost destroyed, but saved by the very fact that Turok had to retreat as a result of incoming bombardment. Underground, Thora had been broken, he was no longer a leader, and now the Reign of Turok had begun. Alongside Spectra, he learned about the Disciples from Altazaak and who they were in their past lives, inspiring Thora, but it was not enough to get him to fight again. Spectra extracted him with help from the Unbroken Mercenaries and their ship. Burmo 'Burubee, T.O.R's best scout and Thora's friend, was continually doused with cryoblasts to keep him obedient in the Directive 7 prison, until Spectra and the Unbroken Mercenaries, (using alot of armed persuasion from AK-54) convinced D7 to let him go. Upon his release, Burmo almost immediately lashed out at his oppressors until Spectra calmed him down, informing him of the presence of the Progenitor, which D7 had been trying to keep away from Turok. Taking the Progenitor after the Desticrons arrived and subsequently began their attack, the group headed back to their ship to see Thora 'Marumee, though he was safe, he was still an unwell leader, they tried to encourage him to fight again. Soon after they arrived on the Ark to reveal the now rejuvanated leader and the Progenitor, the Trident forces there were more than happy to see their leader returned, the Desticrons descended in force, with a missile attack from Starnam breaking 'Burubee's legs. After failing to get to safety in a Troop Warthog, Burmo was picked up by N'tho and taken to receive treatment, while Spectra, with the cube, was forced to flee from the Desticrons and scale a mountain. Turok followed, and nearly killed him there, but Thora saved his life. Thora made his charge to the Ark Citadel, where he was to defeat his foe once and for all. After Turok was killed by Spectra and Thora using the Progenitor, Thora sent a message into space to tell the victims of the Covenant Great Schism and any lost souls across the galaxy that the Reign of Turok was over, and that it was time to come home. Category:Sangheili